Moron
Moron (Kreyol: Mowon) is a commune in the Grand Anse Department of Haiti. The population was 31,157 at the 2015 census. The town rests on the northern slopes of the Hood Mountain Range. History Moron, proposed as a commune in 1933 by the deputy Etzer Vilaire, was officially granted municipal status under the Deputy Foukan in 1935. Geography Moron is located at 18.5624° N, 74.2678° W. According to the IHSI, the commune has a total land area of 182.90 square kilometers (70.62 square miles), of which 113.63 km² (62%) is rural, 67.42 km² (37%) is suburban, and 0.85 km² (1%) is urban. It is bordered on the north by the towns of Abricots and Bonbon, on the east by the city of Jérémie, on the south by the Southern Department towns of Les Anglais and Tiburon, and on the west by the municipalities of Les Irois, Anse-d'Hainault, and Chambellan. Moron commune contains three communal sections and a district. It is a landlocked commune. Its dominant relief is the mountains and its climate is normal. Its inhabitants bear the name of Moronais. Demographics Neighborhoods Economy , Haiti]] From the point of view of economic and financial infrastructures, the municipality of Moron is almost deprived of it. At the time of the survey, It contained only one restaurant. Agriculture, trade and livestock are the main economic activities of the municipality. The inhabitants of the town trade with those of Marfranc, Chambellan, Jérémie and Port-au-Prince. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune. It has a private kindergarten and primary schools including seven public. Of these private schools, nearly eight operate under arbours. At the secondary level, there are two schools. In addition, four technical and vocational schools including two private and two public and a literacy center were listed in the municipality. On the other hand, she has neither university nor other higher schools. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Moron. There is a public health center with a doctor, a few nurses, an auxiliary and many other technicians providing the health service. Utilities In terms of technical infrastructure, the municipality of Moron is very poorly supplied with water. It has a river, thirteen springs, a pond and eleven public fountains. The water of the river is used for domestic purposes. The municipality of Moron is not electrified. Security There is a peace court with a police officer working in conjunction with the justice of the peace a nd a civil registry office. There is no police station or prison in this commune. Culture Religion On the religious side, there were fourteen Catholic churches (including chapels), four Baptist churches, an Adventist church, a Pencostal church, a church of God and ten other faiths. (full Gospel, body of Christ, Crusade etc.) Organizations The municipality of Moron has no political parties. It has two grassroots organizations, one peasants group, and three NGOs. Communication It has a telecommunication center of 34 lines operated in the form of a cabin. In Moron, there is no postal service, nor media outlet. Leisure As for Leisure, there is a library and a football (soccer) field. The town has no library, museum, cinema nor theater. The patron saint of the commune which is Our Lady of Lourdes is celebrated annually every February 11th. Michael Vedrine Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti Category:Jérémie Arrondissement Category:Route D-72 Category:Communes with 9 neighbors